We didn't do it! - We think?
by JosseDitte
Summary: The fifth blight started in 9.30 dragon age. Thanks to teyrn Loggains betrayal, most of the Ferelden army, grey wardens and king Calian were massacred in the battle of ostagar. Only two new recruits survived. The two now travelled around Ferelden to gather an army and stop the evil teyrn before it was too late. However, this is not their story. This story starts in a avvar hold and


We didn't do it! - We think?

The fifth blight started in 9.30 dragon age. Thanks to teyrn Loggains betrayal, most of the Ferelden army, grey wardens and king Calian were massacred in the battle of ostagar. Only two new recruits survived. The two now travelled around Ferelden to gather an army and stop the evil teyrn before it was too late. However, this is not their story. This story starts in a avvar hold and the circle of magi with a young avvar warrior named Ragi bloodrage and a petit yet spirited blood mage Ylva.

The circle had fallen to Uldred and his mages. So many was dead or turned, regret filled her. This was not what she wanted, she just wanted to be free and feel the wind on her face and hair. Now a blood mage she knew time was running out, the right of annulment could come anytime now. She stood together with two other rebels in the hall trying to escape.

''There is no way out I tell you! Uldred has gone mad and the Templars could be here any minute now. Our only choice is to go down fighting and take so many bastards with us we can'' Simon yelled, fist flying around in the air. Why the hell not? As she lifted, her staff to prepare herself the doors flew open and four persons burst through the door. The battle was quick; Simon and the other mage fell quickly. A blond warrior cut her side with his blade and she fell. The pain overshadowed everything. As life slowly left her, she felt a heeling spell closing her wound a little. Opening her eyes, she look up and saw the four people looking down on her. The blond warrior, a blond elf with two blades and… was that a dalish elf? With a bow. And Wynne… Judgmental and perfect Wynne. With eyes as hard as flint Wynne stated to rant ''Ylva, somehow I knew you would be involved. You were always week. To fall for blood magic? What you and your associates have done will harm the circle and make life worse for mages all over Thedas. Are you proud?''

As usual Ylva spoke before thinking ''if YOU are fine with being caged like an animal, treated like one, never to fell the sun on your face fine be me. But don't assume you know my reasons Wynne! You never been raped by multiple Templars at the same time or beaten just because you spoke your mind. Always selfish and a coward to booth! And who the hell are you three? Here to see the poor melicifar die? To dance with joy over another dead mage thanks to your precious Chantry? Then do it, let me die with was little self-respect I have left''

Total silences. Ylva look each of them in the eyes daring them to speak. The elf with the tattoos eyes soften, but then hardened when he looked at Wynne ''is the true? Does the shemlens treat their mages like this? With rape? By the dread wolf! Why are I even trying to save you?'' The blond warrior held his hands up and stated protesting ''Listen Andrul, not everyone does that! I am sure this is not a common thing! The chantry I know would never stand for something like this!'' the elf Andrul look at Wynne eyes daring her to answer. Wynne looking down at the floor cheeks red with shame. ''There has been some isolated episodes but this mage! Ylva lives to swat the Templars! Breaking every single rule, she can! It is a wonder that she's have not been killed or made Tranquil yet!''

Once again, my temper got the best of me. Almost yelling ''and that condones rape Wynne?! You are a hypocritical old bitch! Either kill me or let me go.'' The four of them stood close together whispering. Wynne and the blond warrior looked angry while the blond elf and the one named Andrul looked determined. Finally stopping they came over. ''if you can evade the Templars you are free. Use your freedom well Shem.''

I must have looked like a fish, mouth hanging an all. Slowly I raised and left. What now? Looking at a window, I took a chance and jumped. As my foot left, the stone i instantly though SHIT! Trying to enjoy my last 2 seconds, I closed my eyes waiting for death; witch never came ´… how odd. I landed in a soft pile of… something. Something poked my bum, and not in the good way. Looking down I saw a face. I had landed in a fucking pile of copses! By the maker! Somewhere someone was laughing their butt of on my expense. Slowly raising I hitched up my blood soaked skirts and jumped in the lake. Freedom calling and I was ready!

Ragi punched the tree so hard his knuckles split and the tree broke. Why the hell did they not understand? Stupid shits all of them. At the tender age of 19 he was itching to prove his worth to the hold. More so to his mother thane Sunhair of stonebear hold. But noo. The lowlanders fight was not their problems. No no, better to wait to the spwan came here. Until then they could all hold hands in a circle and sing. What a load of brontoshit! No matter what he did he was told the same ''the ancestors do not agree' 'you are too impulsive and arrogant of your own strength'' ''you must prove your worth to the hold'' how the fuck could he prove his worth if he did not was allowed? No more. No more would he wait, now was his chance. He was on guard duty tonight. Then he would leave. The supplies already lying in wait. All he needed was his axe. His mother confiscated it when he had the idea to clear out the big spider cave alone.

Sneaking into the cave, he watched his mother sleep. It makes her look younger. More relaxed no problems in her weary eyes. Some of them his fault he knew. This was for the best for all of them. Moreover, a ''true'' Avvar always think of the hold first. Taking the axe, he kissed his mother's brow and left in a hurry. As he neared the gate a voice stopped him ''always so impatient Ragi. Never one to wait huh?'' the Augur stepped out of the shadows into the light of the torches.

Looking at his feet ashamed to be discovered he growled back ''something is calling me; I cannot sit here doing nothing! My future is not here. Let me go…'' the augur looked at him. Looking in to his wary soul. ''the ancestors has showed me that your path lies with the lowlanders Ragi; you must go to the place burnt and tainted. Spirits calls from there. So much, ruin. You will meet someone there. She is as much part of it as you. A storm is coming, and without you, two it will never leave. I will tell your mother. GO!'' Almost running Ragi left. The augur's words echoing in his mind. Find who? And where?

Freedom was not like the books Ylva decided as she walked. Her feet hurt and she was hungry, the sun did not shine and all she wanted was a hot bath and a bed. She had met a couple of farmers and soldiers on the road; they had walked a big circle around her. In hindsight, it was understandable since she was cowered in blood and looked like something a demon shat out on a bad day. 2 weeks after her jump she came to an abandoned farmhouse, looking in it turned out it was empty. She screamed with joy when she say the bed, jumping on it she stopped for a moment. She was seriously gross, a bath then! But no tub, she took a bucket and filled it with water. Once clean she looked for some other clothes since her robes was ruined, an off white tunic and a pair of breeches would have to do then. However, the question remained what the fuck to do? Sleep first then.

Ha sleep! It is overrated anyway, waking up in the fade she walked around with no purpose. Trying to avoid demons and such, she found a lonely nook and sat down. A voice rang ''what are you stalling for young mage? Why are you not walking to the burnt place yet? Wasting the life given by chance.'' Ylva looked up and saw a spirit. Guarded she asked ''Valour? Are you the spirit form my harrowing? Or a demon?'' the spirit watched her with burning eyes ''go Ylva! There is someone you must meet. You have a destiny to fulfil. Go to the burnt place of Lothering! Find the bloodrage and do what has to be done. There are things sat in motion even I fear. People only see the big picture. Your destiny are to see the small. GO'' Ylva sat up with a scream. Destiny? What? Slowly rising from the bed, she looked around the farmhouse. What could she do? She was just a mage. Blood mage at that. With a sigh, she sat down. Could she do it? Find this ''bloodrage'' a pun? Why not. She had nothing ells to do, beside run from the Templars. Out of the door she went.

As Ragi reached the land of the lowlanders, he sighed. It had been a hard journey, a lonely one. He had run into some Darkparwn he easily killed. The augur's message was still on his mind, what was he supposed to do? And met? Hmmm. It all seemed so farfetched to him. Stupid argur. He walked a couple more hours and came across a pile of bodies. Human. Such destruction, mangled body's everywhere. CRACK! A branch snapped, turning around gripping his axe seven hurlocks came running towards him. With a massive, swing of the axe two hit to the ground with no head. One of the hurlocks raised its sword, aiming on his leg. With a massive yell, Ragi jammed the pummel into its eye. The last four advanced slowly, but still with evil intent. It was over quick, breathing slowly Ragi staggered forward. He had to get away from here. Where was the place with taint? Here? No fucking way! A pull in his stomach let him north.

After walking for three days, Ragi saw smoke rising on the horizon. Approaching slowly he saw burning houses and mangled corpses lying around. He always saw himself as a strong and hardened warrior who feared nothing and no one. Now he was not sure. A woman was on her stomach, as if she was protecting something. Moving her gently he saw the corpse of a little girl, no older than six summers. Tears sprung to his eyes, why WHY! What was the meaning and purpose of such violence? Wiping his cheeks, he stood up. This had to end, the darkspawn would pay. All of them, if it was the last thing he had to do. They would pay.

A woman's high-pitched scream got him out his thoughts of vengeance. Following the scream, he walked into the town square. There in the middle of twenty something darkspawn corpses he saw the smallest girl? Woman? He had ever seen. Swearing like a sailor while throwing fireball left and right. She had raven black hair and was very pale. She wore a tunic so big it looked like a dress and was smattered with black blood. The girl-woman suddenly yelled ''Are you going to stand there and gawk all day or is that big axe just for show big guy?'' shrugging his shoulders Ragi draw his axe and charged into the fray. The girl-woman had killed almost every darkspawn. Thinking of the little girl, he found his rage multiplied. Going berserker he charged, eyes red and his mind empty.

Ylva was having a blast; finally, she could use her magi! Sad that the were not at Templars, the darkspawn would have to do. Oh how she loved fire! A particular nasty looking genlock came running towards her; she turned around but slipped on the ground. She let out a scream ''you look like something I shat out this morning turdblossom! Bing it on!'' after finishing it off she saw the biggest man she ever had laid her eyes on. Not that she was that tall, at all. Was he broken? Since he just stood there like a fucking golem. She yelled at him to come and help, and help he did. His eyes were red like blood and he fourth like possessed.

With the last darkspawn dead, she lowered her hands. The big golem man just stood there AGIN like a sodding golem. Hmm perhaps she could try his control rod? Snap out of it Ylva! She approached him slowly ''are you okay big guy?''

Ragi stood still while the last of his anger left his body. He heard a voice and spun around. The girl-woman stood before him, hands on hips. No, by closer look he saw that she was no girl at all! He cleared his voice ''hello'' was all he could say. Seriously Ylva thought, a man-golem. Well then she would have to talk then. ''my name is Ylva, can I dare ask what yours are?'' ''Ragi'' the golem-man said. He was fucking big! If she sat on his shoulders, she could properly see the cursed mage tower. Mmmh! And those muscles, he did not have to walk many times around her bed. If she had one.

6


End file.
